Photo Of Oga
by hellshooter
Summary: oga mempunyai foto yang memalukan yang menyebabkan semua orang ketawa foto apakah itu dan apa reaksi teman temannya sedikit oga x aoi


**Disuatu rumah di siang hari yang panas:**

"Tatsumi makan"panggil kakaknya yaitu Misaki Oga

"Berisik wanita barbar"saut Oga sambil menonton televisi kesukaan beel yaitu rice boy

"Berani melawan kakakmu ya hmmmmm"ucap Misaki dengan aura membunuh

Oga pun di headlock oleh kakanya sampai ibu nya datang"Tatsumi turuti kata-kata kakakmu."tatsumi pun akhirnya makan sambil mematikan acara kesukaan beel.

Beel pun menagis karena acara kesukaannnya dimatikan dan memberi Oga setruman siang hari."Fuh merepotkan saja kau ini"kata oga kesal sambil makan di meja makan.

"Hey jaga bicaramu pada tuan muda atau kubunuh kau"ucap Hilda dengan mengarahkan pedang ke arah Oga."Iya iya"kata Oga sambil menggarukan kepalanya.

"Hey Hilda chan aku mau kasih kamu sesuatu"ucap ibunya Oga sambil tersenyum.

"Apa itu?"tanya hilda dengan penasaran.

Ibunya oga pun menaruh sebuah album keluarga yang setelah dibuka banyaksekali foto oga saat kecil.

Oga pun melirik mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya."Inikah oga waktu kecil".

Hilda berpikir oga sama sekali tidak berubah saat kecil terutama tatapan matanya itu yang membuat semua orang takut.

Hilda pun merasakan ada suatu foto tersembunyi dia pun membukanya dan sadar Oga pun langsung merebut foto itu dan menyembunyikannya dan merobeknya.

Kakaknya Oga bertanya"Kenapa kamu merobeknya"bentak Misaki dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Oh jangan jangan foto itu"ucap ibunya Oga yang baru sadar apa yang ada di foto itu.

"Oooo foto itu itu ya hhhhiihihihi"tawa bapaknya sambil meledek anaknya.

Oga pun memukul ayahnya ke tembok."Sudah aku mau tidur"Oga dengan kesalnya kembali ke kamarnya dan mendobrak pintu.

Hilda kembali bertanya"Emang ada apa dengan foto itu."Sebaiknya kau jangan tahu "ucap Misaki yang juga baru sadar apa yang di foto itu.

 **Keesokan harinya:**

Oga pun menyiapkan tasanya dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama temannya Furuichi."Kau kenapa oga tanya teman baiknya."Ya aku sedikit lelah kemarin".

Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dari tasnya oga yang tak lain yaitu foto yang dirobek Oga.

Oga pun bingung foto yang dirobek kemarin ada di pun mengambil foto itu dan hampir melihatnya sebelum Oga menonjokanya ke langit.

Tapi fotonya terbawa angin,Oga pun foto itu pun jatuh didepan seseorang yang sangat cantik menawan dan sangat manis yang mempunyai rambut hitam seperti sutra yaitu mantan ketua red tails Aoi Kunieda dan kawanan red tails.

Aoi pun mengambil foto itu dan ia langsung ketawa sambil memegang perutnya"Ada apa kak Aoi,kenapa ketawa ketawa seperti orang sakit perut"tanya Nene Oomori ketua red tails generasi ke para kawanan red tails melihat fotonya mereka pun semua tertawa seperti sebuah parade.

"Hahahaha aku tidak pernah percaya Oga chi seperti ini"tawa Yuka sampai mengeluarkan air redtail khusunya Aoi ketawa hampir 15 menit sampai Oga datang menghampiri mereka dan langsung menarik Aoi ke tempat sepi dekat pertokoan."kau tidak melihat foto itu kan"kata Oga dengan muka panik.

"tidak,sebetulnya aku,Nene dan yang lainnya melihat foto itu sebentar dan…"."Dan apa"sambung pun langsung tertawa dan tersipu melihat Oga dengan wajah panik tapi sedikit tersipu.'yah tapi aku tidak menyangka oga mempunyai sifat seperti ini'pikir aoi sambil tersenyum."Yah jadi dimana fotonya"ucap Oga dengan tenang."Eh,terakhir aku lihat fotonya terbang kebawa angin"."Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"Oga dengan paniknya langsung pergi dan berkata"ikut denganku kunieda"Aoi pun berpiki'apakah ini cinta pelarian.'daaaaaaaaa"beel pun dengan santainya

Di suatu Toko Serba Ada Fuji,Takamiya dan Nasu sedang membeli membicarakan tentang mengalahkan Oga atau sepertinya Mother Nature tidak berpihak pada Oga,foto itu pun jatuh di atas kepala pun merasakan sesuatu di kepalanya."Takamiya apa itu di atasmu"ucap Fuji sambil melirik takamiya "mmm sini kulihat,ah sebuah fot….".nasu terdiam sesaat dan "hahahahahahhahahhahahaha"mereka tertawa bersama dengan fuji dan takamiya."wahahhah foto apa ini, bocah ini mirip oga dan menggunaka…n"takamiya pun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya"Hey bawa foto ini ke Ishiyama"kata Fuji.

Di Taman Oga pun mencari cari foto itu seperti orang gila dan berlari dengan kecepatan iblis'dimana dimana dimana foto itu'."Ogaaaaa ayo sekolah yuk kita bisa dimarahi Saotome Sensei".

Info:Saotome Sensei pindah dari Saint Ishiyama ke Ishiyama untuk alasan tertentu yaitu mengajar berandalan.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang tanpa menemukan foto itu"seru oga."Tidak bisa ayo"kata Aoi dengan cemasnya

Saat foto itu sampai ke seluruh pun menjadi festival semua murid mengenal oga ketawa terutama six element.

Himekawa dan Toujou yang sudah lulus yang sedang mengunjungi ishiyama pun melihat foto itu."Foto ini hahahhahahahha"ucap himekawa senangnya."Hey kalian semua tidak boleh begitu sesama temen yang penting dia oga yang di foto ini bisa bertarung"seru tojo yang tidak mengerti situasinya.

Oga pun sampai di sekolah, salah satu murid memanggilnya dengan nama"Hey princess Oga kesini"Oga langsung menonjoknya keras ke perjalanan sampai kelas ia pun berpisah dengan Aoi dan melihat six element Takamiya,Fuji,Nasu,Ringo,Akaboshi dan Ebian si botak

Oga pun melihat semua siswa dimana ada lebih dari satu foto itu telah diperbanyak dan ke ruang sebelah dan melihat red tails memandangi foto ia heran kemana gurunya seharusnya pelajaran dimulai.

Ia melihat Ruang Guru dan melihat Saotome Sensei dan guru lainnya melihat foto itu di ingin lari dari kenyataan ini 'hidupku hancur'pikir oga dengan muka malu.

Saat berlari ia pun melihat Toujou dan Himekawa."Ouch jalan hati hati dong sialan"."Itu yang seharusnya kubilang".oga melihat sesuatu terjatuh yaitu foto oga.

"Ah pemerasan siapa yang mau beli foto sampah gak karuan kaya gini dangan 3 miliar, ini bukan seni bodoh"bentak Himekawa.

"Kalau begitu jangan ketawa bangsat"bentak Oga.

"Emm tapi tak masalah yang terpenting kau yang difoto ini bisa bertarung"ucap Tojo dengan wajah bertarung.

'Ya itu tidak mungkin kan'pikir mereka bertiga.

"Tapi tidak masalah Aku tidak peduli dia berdandan seperti ini Oga adalah Oga"ucap Aoi dengan semangat.

Oga tersipu dengan kata-kata Aoi.

"Makasih"ucap Oga Pelan.

"Kamu mengatakan sesuatu Oga?."

"tidak"Oga tersenyum.

"ya sudah kita jelskan kejadian ini pada semua anak Ishiyama"ucap Himekawa sambil menodongkan kacamatanya.

Di Rumah Oga:

"Yo anakku gimana foto hari ini"ucap ayahnya dengan meletakan tangannya di bahunya.

"Kauuu kenapa kau tahu kejadian foto hari ini"oga melirik bapaknya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Untuk memberi mu pengalaman hiduu…"oga langsung menendang wajah ayahnya.

"Mati saja kau ayah sialaan."

Di Tempat Sampah

"Oga sialan memukulku sampai ke tempat sampah pingsan pula"bentak Furuichi yang berbaring di tumpukan sampah.


End file.
